Mvs109 recensies/Maansverduistering (Hulstlicht)
Op verzoek ben ik bereid om een uitgebreid commentaar te geven op een hoofdstuk (of meer) van je fanon. Dit is mijn mening over wat ik lees. Ik probeer zowel de goede punten als de verbeterpunten uit je verhaal te halen, maar ik ben op dit moment een gruwelijke muggenzifter. Laat ik dat onderstrepen: Ik ben een muggenzifter! Het is niet mijn doel je fanon de hemel in te prijzen of de grond in te boren, maar ik verwacht wel dat je je best hebt gedaan op het stuk dat je mij laat lezen. Je vraagt mijn hulp, omdat je beter wilt leren schrijven. Ik ben echter ook een amateurschrijver en de recensie is dan ook volledig gebasseerd op mijn visie van een goed verhaal. Ik geef geen cijfer of ander oordeel voor het stuk dat ik heb gelezen. Deze pagina is allerminst bedoeld om de aanvrager van de recensie aan de schandpaal te nagelen. Op de Avatar Fanon wiki heb ik dit eerder gedaan, maar wisselde we onderling mailadressen uit. Daar ga ik hier niet om vragen, maar omdat ik de recensies in Word met voetnoten en andere dingen maak, is het gemakkelijk op het op een pagina te zetten, dan op een prikbord. Hoe te lezen? Ik kopieër de tekst die ik krijg en maak aantekeningen bij wat ik lees. De nummers slaan op voetnootjes en staan achter de tekst waar hij op slaat. Onder de tekst staan een lijst met de bijbehorende opmerkingen. Daarnaast schrijf ik nog alles op wat er zo bij me opkomt bij het lezen. De tekst zoals ik die krijg De volledige fanon is hier te vinden. Het was een mooie avond met geen wolkje aan de lucht. Een zachte bries kwam langs de vachten van twee katten wiens pels werd verlicht door de laatste zonnestralen.1. “ik hoop dat ze snel komen Witstroom”, mompelde een bruine kater tegen een witte poes.2. “Ze zullen komen en al onze problemen oplossen”, antwoorde de witte poes en keek de kater met haar amberkleurige ogen aan. Het gestaar duurde enkele hartslagen lang. “Ze komen, Ze komen”, riep een grijze kater met bruine strepen die op de twee katten afstormde. Zijn haren stonden overeind van spanning en keek de katten opgewonden aan. Ze stonden recht en trippelde'3.' naar een rots waar een zilveren poes op een mosnest lag. De drie katten gingen rond haar staan en keken gespannen toe. De zilveren kat begon te krijsen. “Het komt allemaal goed Bliksemvacht, je doet het prima”, zei Witstroom. Bliksemvacht knikte en begon weer te puffen. Zo bleef het nog een tijdje en de eerste sterren begonnen te verschijnen. Een voor een kwamen ze'4.' tevoorschijn aan de hemel. Maar er waren twee die helderder schenen dan de andere. Hun licht richtte zich op Bliksemvacht die hevig aan het hijgen was. En toen gebeurde het twee kleine kittens werden geboren. Bliksemvacht keek liefdevol naar haar kittens en begon ze te likken.5. Na de kleinste aanrakingen trok ze meteen haar tong terug. Ze keek verbaast naar de twee kleintjes en keek de andere katten geschokt aan. “Wat is er”, vroeg de bruine kater. “Z-ze ademen niet”, stotterde Bliksemvacht. Witstroom liet zich zakken en besnuffelde de kittens van top tot teen. “Er is nooit leven in geweest hun geesten zijn naar de verkeerde lichamen gestuurd”, 6. 'de onheilspellende woorden van Witstroom galmde over de rots. “Dat kan niet zei hebben te veel kracht ze moeten hier zijn om iedereen te beschermen”, zei de grijze kater woedend en stormde naar beneden. “Wacht Hazensprong”, riep Witstroom en volgde haar vriend. Bliksemvacht keek naar boven. De twee sterren van daarjuist waren verdwenen. “We zullen een profetie moeten moeten maken zodat iedereen gewaarschuwd is en voorzichtig moet zijn met deze kostbare kittens”, zei de bruine kater die naast Bliksemvacht stond. “Twee katten, twee katten met ongelooflijke kracht die terug moeten naar hun thuis”, zei Bliksemvacht die de bruine kater aankeek. Hij knikte en keek naar boven. “Deze profetie zal luiden elke stam en elke clan zal ervan weten.” Hij wierp nog een laatste blik op Bliksemvacht en vervaagde om zijn taak te vervullen. Bliksemvacht bukte zich tot de dode lichamen van haar kits. “Ik zal jullie vinden en terugbrengen”, fluisterde ze en vervaagde ook.'7. De twee dode kittens bleven achter en lagen daar als zielige hoopjes vacht in de stilte van de nacht. Uitleg: Voetnoten: 1. 'Ik begrijp wat je hier bedoeld, maar misschien is beschenen (van beschijnen) een beter woord dan verlichten. Om wat soepeler in het verhaal te rollen zou je wat meer kunnen spelen met je omgevingsbeschrijving. Probeer je echt in te leven in de omgeving. Bijvoorbeeld: ''De vachten van de twee katten werden beschenen door de laatste zonnestralen van de dag. Het beloofde een mooie avond te worden. De hemel was vrij van wolken en een zachte bries bracht verkoeling, verheldering voor de bruine kater en de witte poes die gespannen afwachtten op het nieuws. 'Ik hoop dat ze snel komen, Witstroom,' mompelde de bruine kater... ''2. '''De witte kater en de witte poes. Er zijn tot nu toe maar twee katten in deze scene. '''3. '''Je kan al Witstroom gaan gebruiken in plaats van de witte poes of gebruik nog wat andere synoniemen. Daarnaast klopt de zin niet(en verkeerde vorm van het werkwoord). ''Ze gingen recht staan en trippelden... '4. '''Net als de inleidende omgeving "voel" ik de omgeving hier niet helemaal. Kom er later wel even op terug. '''5. '''Volgens mij likken moeders hun jongen schoon om juist die hartslag op gang te brengen. Weet het niet zeker, maar dat moet je even opzoeken. Zijn van die droge feitjes die een verhaal wel realistischer kunnen maken. In zo'n geval zou je kunnen schrijven: Na een paar minuten trok ze geschrokken...'' '6. '''Hier kloppen meerdere dingen niet in mijn ogen. ''Er is nooit leven in hun geweest. ''Dit lijkt me een overhaaste conclusie van Witstroom. Was zij er daarnet niet zeker van dat de komst van de kittens hun problemen zouden oplossen? En heeft Bliksemvacht de kittens nooit voelen bewegen tijdens haar draagtijd? ''Hun geesten zijn naar de verkeerde lichamen gestuurd. Dus Witstroom heeft een profetische gave of iets dergelijks? Ze wordt wel op een aparte manier geïnformeerd dat ze het bovenstaande niet wist, maar dit wel. Kom ik later op terug. '7. '''Als in "poef, weg"? Ik ben de WC leek hier, maar weet ook dat jullie verhaal meer magische elementen bevat dan de originele serie. En waarom verdwijnen de lichamen van de kittens niet? Meer mysterie. Kom ik later op terug. Recensie Jij (Hulstlicht) hebt me verteld dat je niet helemaal tevreden was met je proloog. Je was op zoek naar die balans tussen mysterie en informatie geven. Daar ben je aardig in geslaagd. De proloog heeft echt het gevoel van een proloog. Het heeft zeker dat gevoel van mysterie, want als lezer voel ik me nu een toeschouwer (in dit geval is dat goed). Ik drijf mee op de gebeurtenissen om later echt in het verhaal te kunnen duiken. De proloog zet de zaken in gang die later weer terug moeten komen in je verhaal. De vraag is echter: wat wil je in gang zetten? Op het moment spelen er vier dingen: de kittens zijn niet geboren in de clan waar ze verwacht werden, twee katten zijn vervaagd, een profetie is verkondigd en Witstroom is achter Hazensprong aan gegaan nadat deze overstuur is vertrokken. Dat met de twee kittens is duidelijk. Om hen draait immers het verhaal, dus je hoofdlijn zit al in je proloog. Goed! Dat vervagen moet je me nog even uitleggen. Het is altijd mysterieus als dingen zomaar vervagen, maar in dit geval weet ik niet of het is om simpelweg mysterie te creeëren of dat er werkelijk nog een rede achter stak. De twee vervaagde katten zijn ieder geval een los eind dat je (beter) kan laten terugkomen in het verhaal of nu al moeten afwikkelen (bruine kater is oud, heeft geen hoop meer voor de toekomst, moeder overleeft de geboorte niet of zo) De profetie Een profetie is verkondingd. Ik weet eigenlijk niet zo goed wat ik van deze moet vinden. Op een of andere manier past het in de WC fantasy setting die jullie hebben gemaakt. Aan de andere kant kan de profetie misschien iets subtieler of juist duidelijk (tot zover dit soort dingen altijd in duidelijke taal komen). De katten zaten duidelijk op iets te wachten dat hun problemen kon oplossen. Dit lijkt mij de originele profetie (zal ongeveer geluid hebben als: "''Twee katten met bijzondere krachten zullen in de ... clan geboren worden om ...") Hier zitten Witstroom en de bruine kater op te wachten in het begin van het verhaal. De zinnen: “Twee katten, twee katten met ongelooflijke kracht die terug moeten naar hun thuis” later gevolgd door “Ik zal jullie vinden en terugbrengen” beschouw ik beide als de woorden van een moeder in wanhoop en niet als een ware profetie. Ik heb op dit moment ook intens medelijden met Bliksemvacht dat het zo met haar moet aflopen. Op een of andere manier vind ik steeds erger voor haar worden, naarmate ik het meer lees. Wanneer de geesten van de kittens toch ergens anders heen zijn gegaan, heerst er onrust. Op dat moment zouden ze beter een waarschuwing naar de andere clans kunnen sturen in plaats van een (nieuwe) profetie te verkondingen. Het is namelijk al bekend dat de katten geboren zouden moeten worden/zijn. Wat me op een ander punt van de proloog brengt: waar is het probleem dat de clan bedreigt? Wat is er zo onheilspellend dat je magische katten (ik probeer niet de spoileren, maar krijg het even niet vriendelijker getypt dan dat) nodig hebt om het af te weren? Ik heb in latere hoofdstukken gezien waar die twee toe in staat zijn. Dit is denk ik wat je voornamelijk mist in je proloog: het probleem dat duidelijk moet maken waarom de kittens naar huis moeten terugkeren. Ik heb heel Maansverduistering in één keer gelezen. Het was een vermakelijk verhaal met een interessante plottwist in het begin (een vrij duidelijke, maar toch creatief en ook goed uitgevoerd als aanzetting tot gebeurtenissen in latere hoofdstukken). Toch gaat het verhaal echt over Bloesem en Schaduw die op hun reis hun krachten en zichzelf ontdekken. Niks mis mee, maar kennen zij de profetie niet? Dat is mogelijk, maar het lijkt mij dat ze daar snel op gewezen worden nu hun krachten erkend zijn door de stam. Affijn, ik loop op de zaken vooruit. Wellicht weten jij en Eekhoornbries al wat voor een gevaar de clan bedreigt, maar je mag al een tipje van de sluier oplichten in de proloog zelf. Nu lijken de katten van de profetie namelijk veel sterker dan ze hoeven te zijn voor een onbekend niet bijzonder dringend probleem. Zo lees ik het tenminste. Algemeen Je bent absoluut geen slechte schrijfster, Hulst en ik zie je in je hoofdstukken echt vooruit gaan. Ik zie in je proloog ook een paar momenten van strategie (zoals ik het noem). Je laat Witstroom en Hazensprong snel achter de schermen verdwijnen, zodat de bruine kater en Bliksemvacht rustig kunnen vervagen. Slim! Misschien niet helemaal subtiel, maar dat kan ook aan mij liggen, omdat ik op dit soort dingen altijd let. Ook qua tempo schommelt de proloog op de juiste momenten. De nervositeit voor de geboorte, de afgedwongen kalmte tijdens de geboorte zelf, de paniek er na. Er gebeurt genoeg en iedere gebeurtenis heeft het passende tempo. Je zou eventueel wat kunnen gaan oefenen met uitgebreider schrijven. Dit is een listig iets, want het valt nog niet meer een gebeurtenis uitgebreider te beschrijven zonder het tempo er uit te halen. Het kan je echter wel helpen die balans tussen mysterie en te weinig informatie te vinden. Ik zou je ook aanraden wat meer te oefenen op je omgevingsbeschrijvingen. Op het moment doen ze wat ze moeten doen: ze geven me een beeld van de omgeving, maar veel mooier is om het te zien, te ruiken, te proeven en te voelen. Laat hier je poëzie in los. Dat zit zeker in je! Heb je weleens steentjes in het water gegooid en gezien hoe de rimpelingen over het oppervlakte trokken? Probeer zo ook je verhaal te zien. De gebeurtenissen zijn de stenen en de gevolgen van die gebeurtenissen zijn de rimpellingen in het water. Die rimpelingen hebben natuurlijk effect op elkaar. Ze kunnen elkaar verzwakken of versterken. Wanneer je iets in gang zet, heeft dat gevolgen voor de rest van je verhaal. Sommige dingen zijn klein, andere dingen zijn groot, maar desalniettemin zetten ze zaken in gang. Opmaak Ik prefereer mijn verhalen niet te lezen als lappen aan elkaar gebreide tekst. Gelukkig hebben jullie niet erg lange hoofdstukken waardoor het te doen is, maar ook in normale boeken zie je ook dat dialogen onder elkaar staan en niet achter elkaar. Hierdoor wordt je pagina misschien een stuk langer, maar ik scrol liever ergens vloeiend doorheen, dan dat ik telkens mijn zin kwijt bent. Vanaf een beeldscherm leest men immer anders. Dit is overigens mijn grootste hekelpunt qua opmaak van deze wiki, dus is niet alleen op jouw gericht. Daarnaast zouden een intro, cover en eventuele overzichtspagina misschien ook een verbetering zijn. Met de app Wattpad cover kan je heel gemakkelijk omslagen maken. Ik heb er bijvoorbeeld de omslagen van Jeong Jeongs leerling en Dodendansers mee gemaakt. Introductie personages Het gevaar bij Warrior Cats fanons is dat er veel personages zijn met maar een minimaal aantal verschillende uiterlijke kenmerken en dat de namen vaak veel van elkaar weg hebben. Nu kom jij doorgaans met mooie poëtische namen die het voor mij een stuk duidelijker maken, maar het blijft lastig om iedereen uit elkaar te houden en ik vergeet altijd wat voor vachtkleur een kat heeft, tenzij het overduidelijk is. Vuurster is rood, Blauwster is blauw en Tijgerster heeft strepen in mijn ogen. Probeer net als je omgevingen je personages veel meer voor je te zien. Niet alleen in zaken als vacht- en oogkleur, maar ook in houding, praten, doen. Dit zijn allemaal zaken die een scène uitdiepen. Dit zijn ook de dingen die een personage echt doen bewegen (naast karakter) Ga dan ook linken leggen tussen lichamelijke kenmerken en karaktertrekken. Een verlegen personage zal heel lichtjes lopen om niet gehoord te worden. Iemand die draag in de aandacht staat zal waarschijnlijk een meer stampende pas hebben. Dit is nog niet helemaal van toepassing in de proloog, want het zijn katten waar we niet meer dan een blik van te zien krijgen, maar als ze nog terugkomen is het wel belangrijk dat ze nog lijken op wat we voor het eerst lazen. Ik denk dat Hazensprong (ook mijn favoriete naam trouwens) hier het duidelijkste in was. Hij was actief, alert, teleurgesteld, gevlucht. In mijn ogen reageerde hij het meest natuurlijke. Overig Hier en daar zit een taalfoutje of gaat het mis met de interpunctie, maar dat is gewoon een kwestie van nog een keer goed doorlezen en dan speciaal zoeken naar taalfouten lijkt me. In de proloog klopt de logica nog aardig. In latere hoofdstukken sluipt er soms echter eens een foutje in (bijvoorbeeld: Bloesem zat hard te rennen (''H11)). Zittend rennen is niet bijzonder bevordelijk voor je vlucht. Andere voorbeelden die ik over de jaren in andere fanons ben tegengekomen zijn: ''Ze schoten het kanon af en Staande op de eerste verdieping vond de brandweer het lichaam van de vrouw die uit het raam was gegooid. Men schiet natuurlijk een kanonskogel af (dat is nu eenmaal economischer dan het hele kanon) en de brandweer stond natuurlijk helemaal op de verkeerde plek om het lichaam van de vrouw te vinden (was trouwens een fout van mezelf) Naarmate ik de proloog meer lees, krijg ik met Bliksemvacht steeds meer medelijden. Einde Nou, dat was het wel zo'n beetje en ik hoop dat je er wat mee kan. Ik neem aan dat je wel begrijpt waarom ik het op een pagina heb gezet in plaats van een bericht op je prikbord. Je ziet in ieder geval niet dat ik overdreef met dat mijn recensies langer konden zijn met het stuk wat ik zou bekijken. En volgens mij zei ik op de chat dat ik Bloesem en Schaduw haatte in hoofdstuk 2 voor hun arrogantie. Dit moesten natuurlijk Blad- en Papaverkit zijn. Whoeps. Categorie:Mvs109